My Immortal
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: It's been 2 weeks since Snively's death and Sam not coping with it well. R&R please! 2nd 'fic in the 2nd series. SatamArchie


(Sam's P.O.V.)

It's been two weeks since his death. They didn't allow me to go to the funeral. I don't blame them either. The way I acted when I was sure he was dead would be enough to scare me away for a month or two.

To most of the men in Knothole, I'm basically considered single and they tried to hook up with me. They don't and never will understand how much I love my husband. My parents took the kids away from me last week, saying I was 'unfit' to raise them. Sophia agrees with them but gives me sympathy.

I'm also not allowed to leave Knothole or even my own home. They bolted the door shut from the outside so I couldn't get out. All of my friends turned their backs on me and dissed me when I need them the most. I saved them from dying in Armageddon.

Death? Mmm, that word has become my best friend lately. I have considered suicide, but his voice keeps showing up in my mind telling me 'don't do it! Don't you dare do it!' over and over again. I choked every single time I attempted suicide.

I look at everything we did with or for each other. Pictures, letters, video tapes, and even songs. He wrote me the most beautiful song. It's called 'Broken' and it was written for two-part harmony. I think he was going to sing it with me. I'll never know now. I don't know where he is, but I wish Snively the best of everything.

----

(Normal P.O.V.)

His eyelids fluttered open. His sky-blue eyes scanned the room. His first thought was 'Where's Sam?' The room was small and had metal walls, a metal door, metal everything basically. Then, it all clicked. Snively was back in Robotropolis. And alive?

"Do not be alarmed," a voice said. Snively jumped at the sound.

"What do you mean 'don't be alarmed?' You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Snively yelled. He didn't know who he was yelling at and could really care less.

"Where the heck am I?" he continued.

"Purgatory."

"Purgatory?" he repeated. He wouldn't have considered it at first. He scratched his head and felt hair, a lot of hair. He got out of the bed and looked for a mirror. He found one in the bathroom and saw thick tanish brown locks of hair. Just like when I was a child, he mused. He stared still, not believing what he saw. He left the room altogether and walked throughout the city, looking for the Great Forest. Only, he couldn't find it. Getting frustrated, he let out a scream of anguish.

"What's the matter?" the voice asked.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" another voice inquired. Snively noticed for the first time that the voices were feminine. Two figures appeared in front of him. Both had long jet black hair in ponytails, dark brown eyes, and were the same height. From there, everything was different. One of them had a red dress on them with a single matching red highlight in her hair. The other had a blue jumpsuit with two zigzagged blue highlights in her hair.

"Who are you?" Snively asked, but it came out more as a demand.

"_He_'s the rebel?" the one in blue asked.

"Yeah. You know, Sam described you as sweet. I'm not exactly seeing the whole 'sweet' part," the other said.

"Sam? You've seen her? Where? When?" Snively queried. He thought for a moment. He _did _remember Sam saying something about twins. Oh, yes, he thought, the ones who died before Armageddon. "You're Phobos and Deimos, aren't you?"

"So Sam has said something about us," the one in red said, "and by the way, I'm Deimos."

"Then that makes you Phobos," he answered, looking at the one in blue.

"Yep. You're probably wondering whey you're here," Deimos said.

"That would be nice to know."

"Well, since you joined the Freedom Fighters, your good deeds were overriding your bad out the wazoo. But, you will be given another chance to live," Phobos explained.

"Then let me leave," Snively replied.

"Can't. You have to see how the world is affected without you," Phobos said.

"Great," Snively muttered. The trio walked back to the purgatory form of Central Command.

----

Sam paced around the hut, trying to figure a way out.

"Sam?" she heard someone say. Bunnie opened the front door. Sam's first visitor since being locked up two weeks ago.

"Hey Bunnie."

"Dr. Quack thinks it would be a good idea for ya to go outside an' git some fresh air," Bunnie said. She waited patiently for Sam to decide on what to do.

"Fine," Sam agreed. Bunnie guided her outside and around Knothole, noticing her looking skinnier than ever before. She knew better than to think that she wasn't being fed because there was more than enough food for her to eat. Poor thang, Bunnie thought, she must be sicker than we all thought.

Sam saw several different looks on her walk and a lot of them hurt her feelings while the rest ticked her off. She saw Geoffrey St. John walking over to them and nudged Bunnie slightly.

"Let's get outta here. I'm not in the mood to listen to him," Sam said.

"Shore thang, sugar." But, they weren't fast enough.

----

Phobos and Deimos took Snively to the living world, letting him see the effects of his death. He expected to be greeted by everyone, including his wife.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?" he inquired.

"Because you're dead and they can't see you," Deimos answered.

"So, Sam won't see me?"

"No, but because she has more experience with the supernatural, she might sense your presence. But, you'd have to touch her for her to sense you," Phobos said. Snively looked over to see Sam, Bunnie, and Geoffrey St. John, immediately feeling disgust towards the skunk. He walked over to them and listened in.

"Sam, since you're single and all, wanna go out later?" he asked. Geoff eyed Sam and Bunnie was trying to get the skunk to stop. Sam, fed up, did the last thing anyone thought she'd resort to. She punched Geoffrey in the jaw squarely and fled the area, running as far and as fast as she possibly could. Bunnie looked shocked and Geoff looked like he was going to kill her. They could see Sonic in the background, laughing hard and Sally telling him to knock it off.

"What is wrong with Sam? Why is she acting like this?" Snively asked.

"You're dead, remember? She loves you. Why do you think she's this

way?" Phobos answered. Snively remained silent. He knew the answer but didn't want to believe. Sam couldn't be mentally insane. She's stronger than that, I know she is, Snively thought. "What about the children?"

"King Raciel and Queen Serenity made Sam give 'em to them," Phobos said. Snively looked down at the ground, unable to look the twins in the eyes.

----

Sam kept running until, exhausted entirely, she collapsed. Her lungs burned and her throat was dry. Her empty stomach rumbled loudly and she sighed. Sam stood up and walked the perimeter, looking for edible plant life to eat. Unfortunately, she found none. She sat down on a rock, dejected. She realized she was not in Knothole, free for the first time in two weeks. Sam waited patiently for nightfall so she could get to her hut, her personal prison, without being seen.

She noticed Antoine on watch duty sleeping and refrained from rolling her eyes. She opened the door to her hut and got a bag. She put in her notebook and pen, enough food for a fortnight, three outfits, and two blankets.

She ate a quick snack and cleaned up as best as she could without turning on the lights, for fear of attracting attention. She tripped and dropped her plate, which shattered, like her life. She felt for the pieces in the dark, picking them up as she went. Sam cut herself by accident and struggled to keep from screaming every swear word in the book and then some. After finishing cleaning and washing the blood from her hand, she was about to step out of the door when she thought of something. She wrote a note and grabbed her claymore swords, making sure both were hilted properly.

She walked to her bedroom and picked up a book, a photo album. She looked to the coat rack and saw a black cloak. Sam took it off and held it close; she could smell her husband on it and fought back tears. Sam could have sworn that she felt herself being entwined in someone's arms. She shrugged it off, figuring it was her mind playing games. She pulled her necklace off, which had a tracker on it, and pulled her rings off, placing them on the pillow where Snively had slept. She lifted the bag's strap to her shoulder and wrapped Snively's cloak around her, feeling as if he was giving her a hug in which would let her know that he was planning an intimate night for them. She walked out, glancing back at her former home, fecklessly trudging back into the Great Forest, thinking forlornly that everything she desired was lost and was sickeningly lovesick and lovelorn.

----

Phobos and Deimos brought Snively to his former home the next day to let him explore more differences. He noticed some pieces of a broken plate in the kitchen on the floor. Snively assumed Sam had broken it and didn't clean it up all the way. He walked around the house, noticing it being somewhat disheveled. He knew Sam was never one to clean. He walked into his room and noticed the bed half made; Sam's side was partly made and his completely. He noticed a note and some jewelry on his pillow. He recognized the rings perfectly; one was Sam's engagement ring and the other was her wedding ring.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Sophia, Alicia, Morgan, Bunnie, Sonic, Sally, Antoine, and Geoffrey.

"It looks like she was never here," Sally said.

"Maybe she never came back," Sonic suggested.

"No, she was here," Morgan answered, "she left a few things on Snively's pillow." Alicia picked up the note, reading it carefully.

"Uh, I think we should worry about Robotnik's and Naugus's personal health at this point," the Mars princess said.

"Say what?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"She's going after them?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, any ideas as to why she left?" Alicia queried of the others present. The others agreed after thinking about it.

"Then we have to stop her," Sally said. The Freedom Fighters and former Senshi left the hut.

"Please let me live again," Snively pleaded abruptly.

"Did you even think about it?" Phobos inquired.

"I knew what my decision was from day one," Snively replied.

"Let us think about it," Phobos said. The Prophecy Sisters took the Overlander back to the purgatory form of Robotropolis. He walked up and down the halls of Central Command waiting anxiously for Phobos and Deimos to make their decision.

----

Sam walked into Robotropolis steadily. She had the clothes on that her late husband loved on her. She was also wearing his cloak. She pulled her claymore swords out twirling them in her hands some. She walked around, unsure of where to start first. She brought out small bombs, placing them in various areas of the dreary city. She was intent on finding Naugus and Robotnik. She didn't care how she did it, as long as she got what she wanted, "I will get my revenge."

----

Snively was starting to lose his patience. The Prophecy Sisters were taking so long and he wasn't sure where Sam was and exactly how much damage she causing for everyone, and her herself. It should be 'fun' to clean up, Snively thought sarcastically.

"Mr. Colin 'Snively' Kintobor, enter now," a voice said. It sounded blended in a way. He opened the door to the Control Room and looked around the room, seeing familiar faces. Most of the Sailor Senshi were there, Sam's parents, and a couple of unknown Freedom Fighters.

"Your life was cut short when you were shot in the chest. You left your wife a widow, your children fatherless, and the Freedom Fighters down a valuable member and friend," the Sisters said together.

"But, you seem rather intent on going back to finish living. Since we are the only two to handle this, we're giving you a chance to save three lives," the Sisters continued. Snively nodded, "I'll do anything."

"You need to save Robotnik, Naugus... and Sam," they said quietly.

"What's wrong with her?" Snively inquired, referring to Sam.

"She's seeking vengeance against your uncle and Naugus for killing you," King Raciel said.

"If you save Sam, you'll save the other two as well," Queen Serenity said. Snively couldn't believe how much Sam and her mother looked alike. Her mother's hair was blonde though.

"How do I have to save Sam?" he replied. The King of the Universe started to thoroughly inform everyone of the present situation. Before Snively left, Queen Serenity pulled him aside.

"If you get the chance, please tell Sam to cut her hair. She's looks strange with long hair."

"Yes, ma'am," Snively replied and left the room, excited about seeing Sam once again.

----

"Master, we're losing a considerable amount of Swatbots at an alarming pace," Robotnik said.

"Send more metal men after them!" Naugus rasped.

"Yes, master," Robotnik replied begrudgingly. They were currently in the control room of the oil rig.

"Master, I've found what is causing the decrease of our Swatbots."

"'Our Swatbots?'"

"Your Swatbots, master," Robotnik said. He was ready to be rid of the old sorcerer himself and would kill him if necessary.

----

The Freedom Fighters and some of the former Senshi member walked into a somewhat uprooted Robotropolis. Swatbot parts littered the place and there were some Spy-orbs sliced in half.

"I think Sam's been here," Erika said.

"Ya think?" Sonic replied.

"Okay, remember the plan?" Sally asked. After seeing the others nod, she said, "Let's do it to it!" Right as they were departing, a blackish portal opened up and a figure screaming dropped out and landed on the oily ground. The Freedom Fighters walked warily towards the figure, watching them get up. The figure looked familiar enough for them to give them a group hug.

"Where've you been!?" Sonic exclaimed among the others.

"ENOUGH!" Snively yelled over the commotion. "Now, would one of you please tell me where Sam is? It's important that I find her," he continued.

"We're not really sure. That's why we're her, to find her," Sophia said. They split up, searching the seemingly endless city for their friend.

----

Sam saw her goal; the oil rig. She sliced through the Swatbots as if they were never there. She scaled the rig, climbing closer and faster to Naugus and Robotnik. As she got up on a deck, Swatbots came pouring out from behind a closed door. Sam watched as the tyrant and his slave came out. Sam charged forward and Robotnik shot his laser pistol, throwing her off balance. She slipped over the edge and fell off the oil rig, hearing Naugus cackling about something along the lines of 200 feet. As she plummeted towards the ground, or water, she couldn't tell which, she could have sworn she heard her husband's voice. She felt herself being pulled from the air and jolted into someone's arms.

"Sam, what the _**hell**_ were you thinking?! Wait, you weren't thinking as usual. You could have gotten yourself killed!" Sam had a quizzical look on her face. She turned her head to see who her rescuer was and screamed, "Snively!"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and guided her down the rig after setting her down. They were greeted by the Freedom Fighters as soon as they were off the rig completely.

"Sophia, do you mind watching the kids another night?" Snively inquired.

"No, but why?"

"Don't worry about it. Sam, may I see one of your swords?"

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, handing him one. He walked behind her, telling her not to move, which she tried her hardest to do. Snively grabbed her hair with one hand and cut it to its original length. Sam felt the back of her head and looked at him, "what did you just do?"

"Your mother wanted your hair cut and so I cut it. Let's go home," Snively replied, taking her hand. The reunited couple walked off to Knothole, holding hands firmly.

----

The next morning, Snively woke up and was home, not purgatory. He looked at Sam who sighed contentedly in her slumber. He stretched a little and wondered why he was so cold. He noticed Sam's shoulder was bare. Memories of the previous night flooded into his mind and thoughts.

Sam stirred some and Snively pulled her to him and gave her a kiss, waking her up. He could smell his musky scent on her strongly, but she didn't seem to mind it at all but rather enjoyed it.

"Did you sleep well?" he queried.

"Yeah, a lot better since the past couple of weeks," she replied. He smiled," that's good." Snively got up and wrapped the blanket around him, leaving Sam the bed and sheets. He noticed her staring and couldn't ignore it.

"What?"

"Uh, since when did you have hair?" Snively felt his head and, surprisingly, Sam was correct. He got back in bed and began explaining the events of the past two weeks, making sure to put it to where Sam would understand it. She got up, Snively blushing furiously, seeing her completely undressed. She walked slowly to the bathroom and shut the door. He realized that she was thinking about something important to tell him. Snively made the bed, waiting for Sam. She came out eventually, wrapped in a towel and dripping water on the wooden floor.

"Sam, g-get dressed," Snively said, stuttering a little. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss; his reaction was blissful for her. He went to take a shower and she dressed and went to the kitchen to fix...lunch.

"12:30? Dang, guess we partied the night away. Can't say I didn't like or enjoy it though."

----

Snively and Sam went to Dr. Quack's to check to make sure Snively had no injuries.

"Sam, my dear, how have you been?" the duck asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Didja tell him?"

"Well, no."

"Don't bother now." Sam gave him a curious look.

"When you had Serenity, you gave up any other chances of having children," Dr. Quack said quietly. The room seemed to be filled with an eerie silence.

"I'm not... pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Is this what you were going to tell me?" Snively inquired.

"Yeah, but I'm not and never will be again." Snively noticed Sam's voice quiver some.

"Sam! Snively!" Hope's excited voice carried through the hut and Mecha and Sophia, who was carrying Chibi, came in after. Snively and Sam took the kids home and spent the next three days with them. People came and went over the next week and Sam enjoyed every bit of it, especially having Snively there with her.

The End.

Q.N.

It may be awhile before you here from me again. Number three in this series will be coming at some point. Please let me know how you think I'm writing.

Later!

M.P.

Moon Princess

'My Immortal' is by Evanescence for the record.


End file.
